Is this yours? (Levi x Reader x Eren)
by LifeOfMyImagination
Summary: Hanji sets up a little game of fulfilling wishes, to which your friend accidentally submit two rather embarrassing wishes that of course the two people you least in the world want to read those words on the paper.
1. Chapter 1 - Secret wishes

You giggled to yourself where no one else could see you, after curfew in the corner of the library, looking down at the sheer embarrassing words you had scrawled on the small pieces of paper Hanji had forced upon you. She wanted everyone to loosen up through her old, normally Christmas tradition, of writing two wishes on separate pieces of paper before placing them in a box which was supposedly meant to make them come true. Not that you believed that sort of thing, but everyone needed it after the last expedition despite it being over two months ago. Folding the paper closed and sealing it with the small sticker Hanji had further shoved into your hands before running off with a smile. You shook your head, closing your (e/c) eyes leaning on the desk with a small smile touching your lips; no one would see your wishes but still you didn't want to risk it telling yourself to ask Hanji for another two pieces of paper in the morning to write something 'more you' and less 'girly' on it compared to the two sentences scrawled on the (f/c) pieces of paper:

_A kiss from the one I care about._

_The happiness of the one I care about._

-The next morning-

Your head shot up as you heard the shuffle of feet around the HQ, you moaned your body sore from falling asleep in the library before lazily making your way to the mess hall, half asleep still.

"(Name) you're finally here we were going to send a search party!" Eren called from the table as you scrubbed at your eyes quickly noticing that aside from one table the mess hall was basically empty, you shot a quick smile of apology at them all as you walked over confused.

"Where is everyone?" You murmured yawning as you once again stretched your arms above your head before sitting with Mikasa and Armin who had placed a tray of food in front of you, as you slowly looked around the table noticing Hanji and Levi. What were they doing at the Cadet table?

"We are the last group for this thing Hanji is dragging us into, she even forced the Corporal." Jean muttered, oh they were waiting on you no wonder Levi looked pissed as his steely eyes glared at you causing you to shuffle in your seat.

"Ahh... sorry." You hummed quietly your eyes lowering as your (h/l) hair fell in front of your face slightly.

"Oh wait. My pieces of paper are still in the library, Hanji do you have any spare." You flustered remembering the night before and what you had written on those small pieces, if anyone saw those...

"Ahh don't worry, Armin already submitted them." Hanji smiled shaking the box with a gleeful voice; you turned to Armin knowing you had a face of thunder from Jeans reaction across from you.

"You. Did. What." You called tilting you head slightly as his face turned red as you leaned closer to him watching those large blue eyes have a miniature heart attack. A hand was placed upon your shoulder as you turned to see Mikasa who shook her head at you causing you to calm down.

"He saw you asleep in the library and said you looked tired so he took your wishes to make sure you wouldn't be left out if you were late. Which you were." She raised an eyebrow at you as you looked down feeling almost bad turning back to Armin with a smile placing a gentle hand on his arm, he jumped at the contact.

"Sorry Armin, thank you that was sweet." You smiled sweetly before Hanji coughed to continue, your insides were jelly but you calmed yourself. No one would see, you just put the wishes in the box and they were meant to come true. It would all be fine.

"I've changed it up a bit this year." Hanji grinned an evil grin at you all sending your hopes into a hole to die, you watched as Hanji explained the 'rules'. Your mind cursing with every word she uttered.

"This year instead of simply leaving the wishes inside the box each of you shall pick out two of them, you then have to try and figure out who it belongs to as well as fulfil it if possible. However out of the two people that get your wishes, the first one to guess correctly and fulfil the wish gets to order that person to do one thing."

Oh god. Shit. No. You looked around the table scanning who may end up with your wishes out of the group. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and Connie. Who would get yours? Who would see you vulnerable? You set a cold look over your face, clearly displeased as Eren laughed slightly at your reaction causing you to look away from the group waiting for Hanji to make her way around to you. Finally she reached you as you dipped your hand into the paper filled box grabbing two pieces muttering to yourself, she reached the end of her rounds before looking at you all her titan filled mind causing her to smile more for some reason.

"You get one week to guess, you can guess as many times as you want. It's against the rules to show others your paper unless they have already completed both of theirs and you cannot lie if someone guesses right just to avoid losing. She narrowed her eyes at you as you muttered under your breath sighing walking over and pinching your cheek.

"Ow ow ow!" You cried as she smiled pulling you towards her with via the grip on your cheek.

"Aww come one (Name) just think of it as a training exercise to see how well you know your fellow cadets."

"Fine, just let go." You answered rubbing your cheeks looking around at those laughing around you causing your already red cheeks to increase in a blush as you find your face behind the back of your hand muttering curses at them.

"Ok, go!" Hanji called as if starting a face as you slowly undid the sticker sealing the two wishes closed, one was easy straight off so you focused on the second persons wish which read:

_C to remain cute and safe for the rest of their life._

You thought to those in your group who began with a C, Christa and Connie, due to the 'cute' part of the wish you doubted it was Connie so the answer was in your mind in seconds.

"Hanji does the week start today?" You called as she watched all of your reactions to the wishes you got, seeming disappointed at your bored tone with a pouting nod.

"Sasha here." You grabbed the piece of bread off your plate throwing it at her as she caught it with a smile before you passed the piece of paper saying 'food' to Hanji who laughed slightly at such an obvious wish.

"Sasha's wishes are out; anyone else figured one out already." You sighed as you held up the other wish looking towards Ymir who let loose a slight slip of a smile at you as you scrunched up the ball and threw it at her.

"Ymir I'm pretty sure this is yours, as for fulfilling the wish the first part I'm pretty sure is down to nature but for the other part I will help if I ever see them in danger don't worry." You smiled slightly as she nodded trying to hold back a laugh as Christa pulled on Ymir's arm begging to see who her wish was about, she was so oblivious.

"Ah... well looks like Ymir is off the table too, well done (Name)." Hanji called as you stood up ready to leave before the click of a tongue caught your attention.

"Now that shitty-glasses has wasted enough of my time, get to your cleaning duties brats." Levis monotone voice hummed over the slight commotion of voices as you continued on your way without looking back.

"Cadet (l/n) where do you think you are going?" He twitched as you stopped and turned around with a small smile causing him to pinch his nose in irritation.

"Sasha and Ymir can do my chores for the week, that's my order for winning." You called seeing Eren among others holding back a laugh as Levi's eyebrows twitched in clear annoyance. Pushing back the worry of who ever held your wishes, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

You sat outside as the others went around their chores glaring at you slightly for not having to do anything; you were surprised Levi hadn't told you were to shove it when you used the game to get out of duty. A small smile pulling at your lips, you doubted anyone would guess who those soppy wishes were from you. You weren't exactly cold to those around you but vulnerability was a no no, you didn't want people to see you that way. It was embarrassing.

"Hey (Name)." Eren called as he made his way over, a natural smile setting over you as his turquoise eyes captured yours in the sunlight.

"Hey, how did you get out of cleaning? Or do you like being punished by Levi?" He cringed at the thought, sitting next to you in the grass watching as Sasha and Connie argued over something.

"Figured out my first person so got them to do my jobs for the week, sorry for stealing your idea." He winked causing you to look away biting the inside of your cheek, his tanned arm brushing yours slightly.

"Who was it?" You watched as he laughed his cheeks gaining a tint from the sheer amount, breathing the words out through each chuckle.

"Jean. He's really pissed off as his wish was to kiss you or Mikasa." Your back shot straight looking at him, was he here to get Jeans wish fulfilled?

"Don't worry Mikasa kissed her hand before punching him so technically it's fulfilled." You burst out laughing at the image in your mind, Eren taken aback slightly before smiling at you with a tint to his eyes.

"What?" You asked when you finally had calmed down, pushing a stray strand of (h/c) hair behind you ear.

"You're cute when you laugh properly." Eren grinned setting your face ablaze but you pushed it down.

"T-thanks, anyway Eren what's the other wish you have?" You quickly countered trying to move on the subject as Eren fished out one of the (f/c) pieces of paper.

"I guess I can show you as you've finished your wishes." You looked down at the paper holding back a yelp, keeping a calm face as a mask.

_The happiness of the one I care about._

Shit. You smiled and wished Eren luck with figuring out who it belonged to before turning to watch the stables again, steely eyes catching yours in a distant glare. Double shit.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who fufilled your wish

"Stop distracting the other cadets with your flirting brats." Levi hissed as he finally reached you, his words making both you and Eren jump looking away from each other quickly causing Levi to further click his tongue with a 'tch.'.

"We weren't flirting Corporal." You glanced at him seeing him raise an eyebrow at your bold words, Eren's head whipped round to you just as Levi grabbed you by the wrist pulling you up from the ground.

"I think we need to discuss authority, Cadet (l/n)." Levi hummed glaring at you before dragging you away towards his office, you shot Eren a desperate look but he just shrugged powerless. A slight pout forming on his lips as you looked away before looking down at your handwriting on the paper with a small smile.

-Levi POV-

This brat both annoyed and interested him at the same time, she had easily figured out both the wishes given to her. Although they weren't particularly cryptic. Before then using Hanji's rules against him boldly without any hesitation, but most of all her reaction to Armin putting in those two wishes intrigued him most, there was something she didn't want people to see. Something he had.

-Reader POV-

Levi kicked you into the office causing you to stumble forward and slam into his desk; you flipped round instantly anger rising with you. What the hell was this? Hands fell either side of you as Levi trapped you against the desk tilting his head slightly with his cold steely eyes holding a smirk.

"What is it?"

"I think you mean, what is it Corporal." He hummed watching you intently as if waiting, you turned your face away a tint hitting your cheeks without warning, what did he want?

"I think I have something of yours." He murmured holding up your other wish:

_A kiss from the one I care about._

You bite your lip not knowing what to do in this situation as Levi seemed to chuckle in your ear. Out of the people you didn't want to see your wish Levi and Eren were at the top, they had both caught you looking at them many times before and you hand felt lingering eyes and hands from your fellow cadet as well as senior during both meals and sparring. Why them.

"So you are a girl after all besides the mask you put on." You head shot round meeting his eyes again trying to calm your heart as you watched the man with the ebony undercut who was only slightly taller than yourself.

"What about your other wish to figure out?" You murmured just to say something, anything. Levi held a blank piece in front of you.

"It was mine." He whispered watching your face redden as he closed in on you a small smile pulling at his lips.

"So shall I fulfil your wish?" He hummed his lips brushing yours causing your legs to turn to jelly as your body fell slightly. Levi's arms wrapping around your waist keeping you pinned standing between him and his desk, his lips pushing further onto yours in a rough caress. A small moan escaping as he pushed closer placing himself between your legs. Damn it you were getting caught up in this, you were vulnerable and you didn't like Levi seeing you (more like feeling you ;D ) like this.

"Corporal Levi, cleaning duties ov-" Eren's voice called as he opened the door stopping abruptly seeing Levi's lips firmly against yours.

"Brat what have I told you about knocking." Levi growled releasing you causing you to fall slightly catching yourself on the desk but your knees still sunk to the floor from Levi's touch.

Eren's eyes flared as your (h/c) hair fell in front of your wide (e/c) orbs walking over ignoring Levi's glare as he helped you up placing an arm around your waist as you stabilised, you pushed him away slightly muttering that you were ok now as the heat returned.

"What were you doing?" Eren growled at Levi as he glanced over at you while you continued to hide your embarrassed face.

"Tch. You brats really need to learn discipline." Levi growled back as Eren took a step in front of me slightly.

"I was fulfilling her wish. (Name) seemed to be enjoying it well enough." Levi answered Eren a raise of his eyebrow as Eren read the wish Levi held.

"So if you would get out Cadet Jager." Levi scoffed, stopping as Eren grabbed you wrist pulling you into him causing your face to ripen like a tomato. Why was this happening, dam Hanji and her stupid games. Eren held up his piece of paper to Levi smiling slightly.

"I have to fulfil her wish too." Eren grinned as he pulled you up towards him wrapping his arms around your waist, leaning down till his lips landed on your in a sweet and gentle kiss that slowly became more passionate. Pulling back from you Eren whispered.

"You are my happiness." Your body was pulled away as you saw Levi glaring at Eren, holding your wrist towards him before sending a quick, less potent, glare your way.

2 men, 2 pairs of lips in the matter of second. What. The. Hell. You pulled away from Levi taking a few steps back your hand to your lips as your red face worsened under their gazes dumbstruck, vulnerable, confused.

"So (Name) who fulfilled your wish?" They called out to you, a smile touching both their lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Endings

You watched the two of them, your mouth flapping open like a fish as your face became redder than any ripe tomato. Wh-what was happening. You pinched your cheek to make sure it wasn't a dream causing a small laugh from Eren and Levi to let an almost smile slip.

"So (Name)..." Eren spoke.

"Who do you choose?" Levi finished with a glint in his silvery eyes.

**Eren Ending:**

"Um... ahh..." You breathed your head still spinning, you hadn't meant for any of this, they both looked at you with your eyes. Eyes that bore into you, seeing into your hidden personality. You quickly walked out your (h/c) blowing behind you slightly as your strode between the two men who followed you with their eyes.

"(Name)." Eren called, tears pricked your eyes. What could you do? You had to answer them, you turned as Eren stopped dead his face flushing to a similar colour of yours at your sparkling tear filled eyes. Levi having obviously chosen to stay in his office instead of chase after a cadet, the door still remaining open probably allowing him to listen.

"I... you..." You called as Eren slowly came towards you, your face staring at your boots as you tried to quell your heart. A rough hand slowly tilting your chin up as your eyes were trapped drowning in a sea of turquoise, Eren wrapped his other arm around your waist pulling you closer to him.

"Did I fulfil your wish (Name)?" He whispered pulling you up to him as you nodded slightly.

"Yes." You whispered a tch catching you attention as the door to Levi's office slammed closed, but it didn't matter. Eren pushed his lips against yours as your breath hitched, god he smelled good, tasted good as his lips caressed yours. A small moan catching in your throat as he smiled against your lips, lowering his hands to your thighs lifting you causing a small yelp.

"Wh-what are you doing." You squeaked, hiding your face into his chest as he made you straddle him, carrying you down the hallway brushing his lips against your neck.

"You have to fulfil my order now." He hummed into your skin sending a shiver through your body before turning trying to see your hidden face with a smile.

"You're so cute when you're shy (Name)."

**Levi Ending**

"I... urhm...I wrote that wish about..." You started feeling their eyes on you, glancing over your body as you fidgeted awkwardly. Hair hiding your flushing face and wide (e/c) orbs from their stares.

"I wrote those about the...Corporal." You whispered looking up as Eren sent you a small smile, turning with a small nod to the Corporal who simply ignored him. His silver eyes shining on you in a way you hadn't seen before as Eren left closing the door with a sigh behind him.

"Urhm... Co-" You started, Levi in front of you trapping you once again by use of the desk you were leant against.

"Levi." He hummed.

"L-levi... how did you know it was my wish?" You whispered unable to meet his steely eyes as your lips craved his touch once again.

"I didn't." He muttered as you looked up confused.

"I just hoped it was." He laughed slightly catching you off guard, touching his lips to yours in a rough almost desperate kiss. You responded smiling slightly at his words as he pushed you flush against him, wrapping your arms around him neck as he stroked your hips with his thumbs. A moan escaped your lips as he bit on your lower lip causing a heat to rise within you, something hard pushing against you upper thigh causing you to yelp in surprise. He stood there watching you with amused flaming eyes licking his lips slightly causing you to bite yours as you heard his breath hitch. Damn he was hot.

"So Levi..." You began as he started to nibble at your neck making it hard to talk but he hummed in response showing he was listening, as you stroked your hand down his muscular chest.

"What will your order me to do?" Your voice hoarse as a mischievous smile played out against you as he pulled back taking your wrist in a gentle yet forceful embrace.

"Let me clean every inch of you till your mine." He answered pulling you towards his on suite shower, your face turning purple due to red apparently not being enough to show your embarrassment at his words.

**Special Ending**

How could you say it, how could you say who those wishes were speaking off their gazes brushing over your feminine body causing you to flush a further shade of red.

"Uhh... Those wished were... urhm..." You stuttered pushing further back against the table not sure how to say it without dying of embarrassment, what would they think of you? Oh god. They waited patiently as you held your arms looking at the ground with watering eyes.

"Those wishes were about... both of you." You muttered waiting for the laughter not seeing Eren and Levi's surprised expression before their hostile glares at each other turned into that of competitive. Moving towards you with a smile on both of their lips that you didn't see, to busy hiding your shame as you took a step away from the desk preparing to run from them. Hand wrapped around your waist from behind along with a body pushing against you as another pair cupped your cheeks, your head shot up (e/c) orbs wide. Eren eyes catching you as you heard Levi chuckle in your ear, his hands moving up to cup your breasts as Eren planted a hot kiss on your lips, you moaned slightly at the combined movement before shaking your head slightly.

"W-what are you doing?" You squeaked as Levi continued to play with your breasts while Eren pushed closer to you, the hardness of both their manhood's poking you from both sides causing you to shiver slightly, your legs shaking.

"Don't you want both of us?" Eren murmured slightly as his breath became heavier as his eyes grazed over your body as your breasts heaved under both his gaze and Levi's touch, your own breath coming out in shallow excited gasps.

"We need to see who wins the chance to give you an order." Levi muttered pushing his tongue against your neck in small circles.

"H-how are you going to decide that?" You shivered as Eren joined Levi in his actions on the other side of your neck, pushing one of his legs between you're as you jumped slightly, eyes closing at the ecstasy surrounding you.

"How about who can make you call their name louder?" Levi whispered causing you to moan slightly just at the words. Oh god.

**! Bonus for ALL Endings !**

You sat their happily at breakfast, a pink tint in your cheeks still from last nights... events. Hanji made her way over to you muttering under her breath her usually happy demeanour replaced by the dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong Hanji?" You chirped, your happy mood remaining as she glanced at you before looking down sighing.

"Sleep... deprived. I'm not the only one" She sighed, her head falling onto the table, you jumped slightly thinking she meant you as you had spent most of the night awake before she pointed over to the commanders table you noticed dark circles under Erwin as well as a few other superiors eyes.

"What happened?" You asked as she shot you a look of surprise.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it, something was moaning so loud all night most of HQ could hear it." She sighed, the slight sparkle in her eye was still their showing she wasn't completely defeated by her need for sleep.

"Oh... that." You quickly said, trying to play it off as you hid your quivering insides of embaresment.

"By the way (Name)" Hanji jumped up slightly close to your face.

"Who fulfilled your wish?"


End file.
